


Glitch in the Code - REMADE

by mae7ari



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Error/ink - Freeform, Errorink - Freeform, Gen, Ink Sans was a jerk, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae7ari/pseuds/mae7ari
Summary: When Error Sans finally breaks, after so long from being the Forced God of Destruction, how will they react? How will INK react?The original story was trash so I deleted everything and started again.[Started : April 18th, 2020][Remade: December 31st, 2020]
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

[Chapter One: New Hope - remade]

-

Tears run down my cheeks as I listen to a war in my mind, caused by the Creators. "Get up and stop whining!" "You need to destroy the AU's!" "GET UP!"

What does it matter, I think bitterly. I've been beaten down and destroyed so many damn times. Do they ever give me a chance to explain? No. They just destroy... hah, isn't that supposed to be MY job, albeit a forced job?

Whatever, I'll give in, just this one final time.

Teleporting to Underswap copy 278, I sigh, cracking my knuckles. Ink is 100% going to try to murder me, not like he CAN, since I'm an out!code. The only way for me to die would be the Void.

I start from the Ruins, my face blank, when I hear a blip - a very familiar and traumatic blip - of liquid. Then yelling. I grimace as Ink walks towards me.

"OF COURSE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! ARE YOU A MASOCHIST? ARE YOU A SADIST? EITHER WAY, YOU ALWAYS DESTROY MY CREATIONS, ERROR! AND I'M SICK OF IT - **_I'M SICK OF YOU_**!"

I sigh, getting ready for a fight. At this rate he's not going to only strangle me to death, he's also going to dump acid on me. I refuse to initiate the fight, however - no matter what he thinks, I'm neither a sadist nor a masochist.

I just want this dense idiot to understand the Balance. And if I have to die for that to happen? So be it.

"Buddy, pal, friend," I start, watching his eye twitch, with a sense of satisfaction. "You should know by now why I destroy your creations. Oh, by the way, Ink - you're not even a Creator. You're just a Protector."

Muttering curse words, Ink glares at me. Pfft, as if I was going to crack under the pressure THAT easily.

"You'll say the exact same thing you've said as long as I've known you. There's a Balance, or some made up schizophrenic BS you created in your head. I get it. I know. Do I care?"

Glaring at him, I suddenly say, "What if, the multiverse collapses on itself because I'm dead and you're too delusional to stop helping the Creators? What then, oh mighty hero?" Ink blinks, thinking about that. "Uh... whatever! It doesn't matter, because it's made up!"

I face palm. "Okay, yeah, let me just, y'know, die real quick, and see where that train of thought gets you." Ink smiles. "Yeah, go ahead and kill yourself. It's not like anybody would care if you died, anyway, abomination."

Tears swim in my eyesockets suddenly. Wow, what a great thing to say, Ink. Yeah, let's just tell the highly mentally unstable guy to kill himself, it's not like he's already planning that.

"Grow up, already, piece of garbage abomination. I can't babysit you, what am I, a guy who helps the weak?" Ink smirks. Disgusting. Fate designed him this way, sure, but it still makes me want to throw up.

I pull up a panel, watching his expression go from glee to oh my god he's about to ruin one of the creations I'm supposed to protect. "WAIT WAIT WAIT, NO! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS! UHHH, PLEASE DON'T DESTROY THIS AU!"

"I don't care."

I destroy the AU, dumping us in different portals.

Little did I know... I was about to have a really bad time soon. And it was coming quickly.

[Perspective swap]

I scream loudly, pissed off that he'd once again destroy one of the AU's. I'm in the Doodlesphere now - ugh. Doesn't he know that destruction causes me physical pain?! Oh wait, I don't think I told him that, because then he'd just destroy until I was weak and vulnerable.

Pfft, "Balance," what an excuse. He just wants to destroy. That's his nature, that's what Fate told me he was programmed to do - destroy. Destroy, destroy, destroy, until there is nothing left.

Nothing... white... my memory flickers back to my origin, and I grimace.

... Why do I feel... guilty? Like... this is my fault... why do I feel as if... he's right?

I will never understand him.

I've had enough of him, I conclude. Time to start a meeting, and from there, eliminate the glitch in the code.

-

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

I grow anxious as I wait, surrounded by emptiness. White. My leukophobia nearly flares up as I wait for him to appear.

Finally, he does, his eyelights dim.

"What? I'm busy," he says. I'm a bit stunned for a moment before I start my ranting about how if he just gave up, if he just stopped destroying, we could be friends. Of course, I don't actually care. Why would I care about him?

A flash of pain occurs in my chest as I think that... odd.

"I'm... really sorry, Ink. I truly am... but, the Balance-"

I cut him off. "Fuck the so-called Balance. Fuck **_you_**."

I snap my fingers, causing various versions of Sans and Papyrus to appear, cornering the glitch. The error. The mistake.

... why do I still feel so guilty?

Whatever.

As he gets beaten up, my chest aches. Why am I acting like this? I hate him.

Time to kill him, once and for all.

I walk towards him, pulling my paintbrush off my back. He whimpers, trying to crawl away from me, bone marrow running down and coating the ground with it. Is... he crying? Why would he be...

"STOP IT! I HATE MY̏S̗̅ĘLF̼ E͈͗N̤ȎÚ̬͕͐GḢ̊ ̦̇̉͟Ä͍͚̙Ş͉͉ ̨I͆̅̄͊T̡̹͊͋͡ ̮̐̓̚I͉̮͋̉̅ͅŠ̢͑,̯̅̇̈́ ̡͚̣̜P̦͎͙̍́̌̌L͚̖͎͓̙̗̄Ẻ̳͎͛͌̇͆̕AS̡̠̩̦̠̭Ȅ̖̙͍̩̌͛͂̀̿,͖̮̹̔̽̕ ̖̣̳̄̓̕͜J̝̥̋̚U̠̩̮͓̲S̛̫͎̤̱͓̣̤͔̃̓̆͟T͓͈͎̄̑̽̚͝ ̘̉̔Ş̭͚͔̈́̉͟͠T̰̲̫̝O͎̝͈̭͋P͉̐̈́̓͛!"

I freeze, glancing at him. Is he... depressed? Why is he depressed? Did I finally break him? I check his status.

My paintbrush falls onto the ground. I feel sick.

"Error Sans - ATK 2183992929939 DEF 0

The Forced God of Destruction, made to suffer and cry at the hands of Fate herself.

Fate's second creation, the first being The Protector of AU's, Ink. Torn from his AU and tortured, he was forced into a duty that he despises with all of his soul. Now, he's severely traumatized and depressed, as he destroys AU's to keep the Balance intact."

I feel... disgusting. How could I...? How could I just ignore his words, keep beating him up, when he was right the entire time? How could I break him down, making him even more broken than he already was?

Tears falling to the ground, I lower my head.

I'm... truly disgusting.

-

[Perspective swap]

With the last remaining strength I have in me, I create a portal to my AntiVoid. I hit the ground with a loud thud, making my pain amplify. I can't take this anymore. To hell with the Balance - I'm going to end it all.

I write a letter, addressed to every single scumbag in the entire multiverse. Oh wait, everyone is a scumbag and everyone hates me.

Sighing, I teleport to Outertale, about to jump into the Void when -

"What... are you doing?"

I turn around, faced with the ink blot himself. My smile shaky, I say, "Who cares? You surely won't. Just... leave me alone."

"Error, are you going to try and kill yourself?"

I don't respond.

"Please don't. I was... wrong. Horribly, terribly, utterly wrong. So please just... step away from the ledge. Please?"

I lean forward, about to fall in when -

He stops me?

"I'm not letting you die," he says softly. "Not today, not ever."

"... why are you acting so... I dunno... mushy? You should've just let me die."

"... I... feel guilty. I don't want to be a contributor to your pain anymore. So... can we... make a truce?"


	2. Chapter Two - Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I am without power. Due to my location (Texas), I am struggling to stay warm and be able to write digitally. It'll take a while to update the novel. Thank you for your understanding.

Asking to make a truce is no small action. I know that all too well, however I still offered it, being serious. If I wanted to redeem myself, I had to put in the damn work. 

Fate made me as a Protector, filled with dreams and inspiration. But she corrupted me the moment she made Error.

I remember when I first met him.

It was not pretty, what happened.

Either way he decides, I will try to become a better person. I feel as if I need to make it up to him. He seems fragile, like he'd crack if I messed up again.

"... a truce? I dunno... what if somebody breaks it? And not just a tiny little crack, no, I mean significant," Error says, fidgeting with his hands. That wording... it reminds me of something indescribably horrific. Like... I... joined a game...? An incredibly complex, disturbing game.

And I destroyed everything...?

Ignoring the déjà vu that gave me a deep sense of dread, I instead thought of a reply. "What if I told everyone the truth about you? Like, that your job was forced," I say. "Hmm... perhaps. But if someone thought it was a lie..."

"Everyone believes what I say. Fate... made everyone follow me. Except a certain few."

Silence.

"Do you hate what Fate has done?" Error asks suddenly. "... yes. I do," I admit, a sharp pain suddenly appearing in my chest, filling my body. "Ouch... what the hell?"

Wincing, I finally hear her voice snap through my consciousness.

"You were never meant to find out the truth, Ink."

The last thing I see is white.

-

[Perspective swap]

Standing up, I watch in horror as Ink collapses. What just happened? Is this my fault?

That caused a cascade of voices to yell at me loudly, in my mind. "YES IT IS! YOU IDIOT, WHAT IF YOU KILLED HIM?!" I grimace, waiting for him to wake up.

The longer I wait, the more concerned I get. What if I did kill him? Oh Gods, what if I killed him?! The Balance -

He suddenly coughs, and my gaze snaps towards him.

"... are you okay?" I ask, concerned. "Yes," he says, sitting up. "I'll be fine. What about you? You look like an utter mess." I look at myself, noticing I'm still bleeding bone marrow and I'm heavily wounded. "Oh... right. It's not like I feel the pain, I never feel pain anymore, but this probably looks concerning."

As Ink heals me, I contemplate my options. I could go along with the truce, I could refuse, I could jump into the Void...

He could be lying to me, now that I think about it. He's an incredibly talented liar.

That last thought makes my body run cold, like I just got dumped in freezing water. He could be lying for his own gain. He could be manipulating me, making me fall into a false sense of security, then he'll stab me in the back.

No matter what anybody thinks, however, I am not fragile. I can deal with a little more harm. But I would prefer if I didn't have to deal with anymore yelling and fighting and abuse. And despite how weak I acted earlier, typically I'm a strong-minded individual - except when my depression hits hard.

Hmm...

I'll warily believe him... for now, at least.

"How are you?" I ask Ink suddenly. "Eh? What do you mean?" Ink replies, not knowing why I'm asking, apparently already having forgotten that he collapsed onto hard ground. I narrow my eyesockets for a bit, then sigh. "You fell onto the ground, Ink. Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yes," he states, his eyelights flickering from unintelligible shape to unintelligible shape. I still don't know what they mean, but I don't care enough to ask.

My phone - yes, I have a phone and it has signal - beeps. Wait, don't I have a meeting with the—?

I check my phone as I'm thinking, and my train of thought shuts down immediately after processing the text message I received.

"Octobitch

3:17 pm: Where the hell are you? We're waiting for you to arrive so we can start our fucking meeting. Now hurry up, Glitch."

As much as they all tick me off, they're my only friends, so I sigh. "Gotta run, Ink. See ya again some time."

I don't hear him say goodbye as I enter my portal. Maybe he didn't say anything...?

...

The Moon Sans - or Bad Sans - mansion was very elegant and beautiful... on the outside. On the inside, yes it was beautiful, but you could sense the raw aura of evil. I couldn't revel in its beauty today, however.

Walking into the meeting room, I could tell something was off.

"Error, why are you 10 minutes late?" Cross asks.

"I was busy getting harassed by you-know-who," I sigh, leaving out the detail where he changed for the better. "Ah, Ink? What did he do this time, Glitch?" Nightmare smirks.

I stare at him right in his cyan eye, my face neutral.

"He attempted to kill me."


End file.
